powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pressure Strike
The ability to attack a target at a distance through raw pressure. Sub-power of Pressure Manipulation. Variation of Enhanced Strike and Razor Wind. Also Called *Pressure Wave Capabilities The user can strike from a distance by generating with a wave of pressure/shockwave/vacuum. Applications *Burst *Concussive Force *Razor Wind Associations * Air Manipulation * Airwave Manipulation * Chi Manipulation * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Invisible Energy Manipulation * Megaton Kick * Megaton Punch * Power Fists * Power Legs * Pulse Manipulation * Pulse Strike * Propulsive Strike * Shockwave Clap * Shockwave Stomp * Telekinesis * Sound Manipulation * Vibration Manipulation * Vector Manipulation Limitations *May need time to build up power. *May only be able to use it a limited number of times before becoming exhausted. Known Users Known Objects * AMG-78 (Resident Evil 7: Biohazard) Gallery Anime/Manga Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism Spirit Bullets.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) produced a powerful force of palm strike using sheer muscle control. Izanami Jyugotenshi.png|Izanami Jyugotenshi/Aoi Fukasaku (Coppelion), releases a pressure wave that obliterates concrete walls. MajiKayovs.Jiren.png|Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) creating a burst of pressure with sheer brute strength. Zamasu_Wind_Slash.gif|With a single swing of his arm, Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) unleashes a burst of pressure powerful enough to slice through a building. Chimera demonstrates her power.GIF|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) generates strong pressure through the high concentration of her magical power. File:All_Might_(My_Hero_Academia)_punch.gif|All Might (My Hero Academia) is capable of creating destructive winds of pressure from the immense force of his punches. Delaware Smash.gif|Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) uses "Delaware Smash" to generate a strike of pressure against Todoroki's ice attack. Daytime Tiger.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) using the Taijutsu technique, Daytime Tiger. Naruto's Wave (Naruto).gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) creating a strike of pure pressure while in his One-Tailed State form. Vacumm wall.png|Negi and Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) collaborated to use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Jutsu to generate a wave of pressure. Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou.gif|With his swordsmanship and raw strength, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) can create and use the Flying Slash Attack, a powerful blade of wind. Rankyaku.png|Masters of Six Powers/Rokushiki (One Piece) can use the Rankyaku technique to create a blade of wind by simply kicking the air with pure raw strength and speed. Sengoku (One Piece) daibotsu palm.gif|Sengoku's (One Piece) Golden Impact Shockwave. Elizabello King Punch Corrida.gif|Elizabello II (One Piece) using his special technique, King Punch. File:Hadō_Elbow.gif|Jesus Burgess (One Piece) using Hadō Elbow to create a powerful burst of shock wave that causes destruction from afar. Monkey D. Luffy & Donquixote Doflamingo haki.gif|The Conqueror/Haoshoku Haki clash between Monkey D. Luffy and Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) produced shockwaves that pushed Trebol and Law's incapacitated body away from them. Vaccum Wave.gif|Vacuum Wave is a Fighting type move where Riolu (Pokémon) gathers energy around it... Vaccum Wave 2.gif|... and releases it as a wave of pressure. Haiji_Air_Punch.jpg|Haiji Miyamoto (Rosario + Vampire) unleashes a burst of compressed air with his punches. Toguro's Finger.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses such strength that a mere flick of his finger created a burst of pressure potent enough to blow a man's brains out... File:Younger_Toguro's_Finger_Bullet.gif|...and can create a burst of pressure akin to a bullet with a mere flick of his thumb. File:S-CRY-ed_Kazuma_Shell_Bullet_Ultimate_Shockwave.gif|With his Shell Bullet: Ultimate, Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) can unleash devastating shockwaves from the force of his punches. Video Games Storm_Punch.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/Super Smash Bros.) using Storm Punch to unleash a powerful burst of wind. MarthNeutral2-SSB4.png|Marth (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros.) using Storm Thrust to unleash a burst of wind from his sword. LucinaNeutral2-SSB4.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros.) using Storm Thrust to unleash a burst of wind from her sword. AMG-78_Joe_Baker.jpg|At full charge, the AMG-78 (Resident Evil 7: Biohazard) can produce a shockwave that adds range to the wielder's punch. SONIC LOST WORLD 3DS top RGB v2 10.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Somersault Kick to unleash a wave of pressure that stuns his enemies. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Projection Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries